when time stops
by fluffydragon1800
Summary: when 21 year old Rin loses both her car and house. she becomes depressed. but fear not because her boss Sesshomaru is here to help. in more ways than one. what will become of Rin and her newfound courage.(and maybe love for her handsome boss).
1. Chapter 1

When time stops

An original fanfic by Jackie:

Shess/rin pairing. Set in modern time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha(it's so sad)

Chapter 1: late to work by one second.

It was already 8:15, and I needed to be at work at by 8:30. That meant I only had fifteen minute to get to work. If only this traffic wasn't so slow. Finally the light turned green and I was allowed to go. Great it was now 8:28, and I have just pulled into the parking lot. I walk in through the front door and am greeted by Miroku.

"Why, good morning Rin chan." He said when I walked by.

"Hi Miroku." I say. Then I get on the elevator and press the button to go to the 24th floor.

Then I stepped off the elevator and walked into the lobby where there was a waiting room with a couch and a few chairs sitting here and there. There was also a receptionist desk to my left, which sat Jaken, a short man with a frog like face and a nose that looked like a beak. Then to my right a large wooden door. I walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in." said my boss. I walk in and go to his desk.

He looks up from the files he was looking over and nodded for me to go to my desk that was near the door. "Good morning, Sesshomaru sama." I say with a smile.

He gives me a slight smile back; he was wearing his usual black suit with his long white hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also had golden eyes, two magenta stripes on each side of his face and a blue half crescent moon on his forehead; and his ears were pointy at the end. Plus he had what looked like red eye shadow on his eye lids.

"Good morning Rin, your just one second late this time." He stated.

"Oh gomen, nasi. Traffic was slow this morning." I say bowing my head. Very ashamed of myself for being late again.

"It's quite alright Rin, you're not as late as you were yesterday; perhaps I should drive you to work since you live so far away." He said in a monotone voice.

"Oh no, that's not necessary, but thank you for offering." I say, and then I walked to my desk and sit down my stuff and turn on my laptop.

My desk is made out of mahogany, the same as Sesshomaru's. I also have a telephone, and an intercom. I answer five calls and set up three meetings for Sesshomaru Sama, for tomorrow. By six I was well ready to go home, take a shower and relax before I was getting up to leave Sesshomaru called me to his desk. I walk over and give a quick bow.

"Hai Sesshomaru Sama." I say.

"I just wanted to tell you to be up at six in the morning tomorrow and waiting on your doorstep." He said without hesitation.

"Might I ask why, if it's not too much of an inconvenience." I ask with curiosity.

"So that I may pick you up, I already stated that I was going to be taking you to work for now on." Sesshomaru stated matter of factually.

"You meant that, I really don't want to make you take time off for you just too come pick me up, I'm fine really." I say in near hysteria.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, your car has been towed because you had owed the bank money for a loan that you took out." He stated almost cheerily.

"They What! Gomen, nasi for yelling, but how am I to get home." I say in a panic.

"I shall also drive you home; there is no need to worry." He says calmly then stands up and grabs his briefcase and heads for the door. "Come along Rin, so that you may get home." Sesshomaru states.

well I hoped you liked it. plz judge lightly, this is my first fanfic and I am sensitive .look forward to more of this story. post comment below. I really appreciate it. thx XD


	2. Chapter 2

When time stops

An original fanfic by Jackie:

Shess/rin pairing. Set in modern time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha

A/N: thx for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate it. if you have any questions about the story plz comment. now onto the story!

Chapter 2:a car ride and an eviction all in one night

Sesshomaru's Prov

I cleverly got Rin to agree to allow me to dive her home.

"Rin hurry along so that I may take you home". I said in my usual monotone voice.

" Hai Sesshomaru sama". Rin stated following closely after me.

I was very sad to see her face when I told her that her car had been towed. I walked up to my Mustang GT, and opened the passenger car door for Rin. when she was inside I lightly closed the door and walked to the drivers side and got in and buckled my seatbelt.

I then put the key in the ignition and was soon on the highway in the direction of Rin's apartment.

"Thank you for diving me home, I really appreciate it". Rin said beside me.

"It is no trouble Rin". She looked good as always.

Today she wore a pink blouse with a matching pink short skirt. Which had rode up to mid thigh when she sat down. Her hair was down today. Before I knew it we were in front of the apartment complex, that Rin lived in.

"Remember Rin I will be here at six am sharp. if your not ready by the time I get here, I will retrieve you." I said seriously.

"Hai, but that really not necessary sir. Really." Rin said shyly.

" You have no other way of getting back and forth to work and I don't tolerate lateness. So don't argue with me because I have already won this discussion." I stated clearly.

"Hai Sesshomaru sama" Rin said before exiting the car and going through the door to go to her apartment room.

When she was inside I pulled out and headed homeward for a hot shower and much needed sleep. after all his plan was working accordingly as it should.

Rin's Prov

When I got to my apartment room I went inside looked the door and took a hot bath, ate dinner, and set my clock for six am. then went to the living room and watched TV till midnight. then I noticed the yellow piece of paper at the front door. I picked it up and read what it said.

"What an eviction notice! First my car, now this. What am I going to do and where am I going to live?" I said out loud.

I then decided that I was going to go to bed and forget this horrible day. Tomorrow everything will be a better day.

well that's the end of this chapter. I hope it was longer this time. I also want more comments plz! yall are really helping me out with a good start. thank you. XD


	3. Chapter 3

When time stops

An original fanfic by Jackie:

Shess/rin pairing. Set in modern time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha

a/n: thx everyone for all the comments they are great. Yes Sesshomaru is the one who is behind Rin being kicked out of her apartment. I would love to tell you a lot of things that are going to happen. but that would ruin the story all together. so your just going to have to wait and find out. now onto ch 3!

Chapter 3: one hell of a way to be woken up.

The alarm went off exactly at 5:30. I hit the snooze button and went back to sleep promptly after words. Then the door buzzer goes off. I got up and pushed the call button.

"Who is it?" I asked still half asleep, not really caring who was there.

"It's me Sesshomaru. Buzz me in." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice.

I hit the button to buzz him in and then unlocked the apartment door. Then I walk back into my room and fall on the bed and fall back asleep.

Sesshomaru's Prov

I walk up to Rin's apartment door and turn the door nob and walk in. I then see the yellow piece of paper on the coffee table. I pick it up and read it. Good everything is working out perfectly.

Now all I have to do is convince Rin to tell me about the eviction. I then realized that Rin was nowhere in sight.

I walk through the apartment until I come upon the bed room. Which is wide open, I walk in and see Rin sleeping. I walk out of the room go to the kitchen and get a bucket of water and fill it with ice. Go back into the bed room and dump the ice cold water on her head.

"FUCKING HELL! THATS COLD!" Rin yelled.

"Well your awake now." I said a little more cheerily then I should have.

"Why the hell did you pour ice water on my head?" she asked still slightly distraught.

"Because you were asleep, so I decided to wake you up." I said in a casual voice.

I watched as Rin got up and went to the connecting bathroom. She returned thirty minutes later and was completely dressed and ready.

"There I am up now." Rin stated more to herself than to me.

"Very well, lets go Rin. We can't be late." I say while walking out the bed room door to the living room.

"Hai Sesshomaru sama." Rin said following after.

I then proceed to the front door and towards the elevator. We made our way to my car and I open the passenger door for Rin. I then get in on the drivers side buckle up and start the car.

Once I am on the highway, I glance over at Rin. Today she is wearing a green blouse with lace around the sleeves and collar, and a green skirt with lace at the bottom of the skirt. Her hair was once again down and flowing in their natural wavy curls.

Rin's Prov

"I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning mi' lord. It was very unlady like, and undignified of me to act in such a way." I said while looking down at my hands.

"It is nothing to apologize about Rin." Sesshomaru said without looking at me.

"Oh, but it is, I yelled and cursed towards you." I quickly stated while wringing my hands together.

"You had a valid reason to curse. For I did pour water on your head and it caused a reaction from you." He said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Which now that I think about it, I never did ask why he decided to start driving me to and from work, or how I am going to tell him that I got evicted from my apartment.

We soon arrived at Tashio Corp. and were heading toward the elevator. We got into the elevator and Sesshomaru pushed the button for the 24th floor.

Today he was wearing his usual suit and tie, only thing that was different was that his usual pony tail was down. His hair was flowing down past his ass. It had a silvery glean to it and looked like it would feel silky to touch. Not to mention he had a sexy ass.

Wait, what am I thinking?! I can't be having these kind of thoughts about my boss. By now I was at my desk typing away, when Sesshomaru called me to his desk. I get up and walk up to his desk and wait for him to look up.

"Hai Sesshomaru sama." I said while bowing my head.

"Rin are you having any problems at home?" He asked when he looked up. I was caught by surprise, he must have seen the eviction notice on the coffee table.

"Hai mi' lord, I am being evicted from my apartment." I say looking down at my feet.

everyone's Prov

He was caught completely by surprise, of course he didn't show it on the outside. He defiantly didn't expect her to tell him the truth of the matter.

That was of course no problem to him, it only made his plan easier. Now to proceed to step two of the plan.

"What is the trouble at home Rin?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly.

" I have been evicted from my apartment Sesshomaru sama." She said a bit sadly.

"Very well, you will move in with me, it is not up for arguing. I will have people moving your possessions to my estate immediately. you will be moved in this afternoon." He stated. Looking at Rin as if to expect her to object. Which she promptly did.

"That is not necessary. Really, I can find somewhere else to live. You don't need to worry about me." She said. Sesshomaru raised his hand to silence her. now to move to step three.

well that's chapter 3. I hope it was longer than the last two. plz comment. I am trying to reach at least 50 comments. not that I expect it to happen. I'm still hoping.8D


	4. Chapter 4

When time stops

An original fanfic by Jackie:

Shess/rin pairing. Set in modern time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha(so wish I did)

A/N:so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy lately. thanks again for the reviews. Any who lets move onto chapter 4 enjoy.

Chapter 3:from an old home to a new one, and a weird surprise

He had everything under control. There was no way for Rin reject his offer either.

"Rin there is no arguing on the matter, your belongings are already being moved to my estate." He said looking straight into Rin's eyes.

"Hai Sesshomaru sama" She said looking down at her hands. Not really sure what she should do from there she bowed her head and began to walk back to her seat. Sesshomaru quickly grabs Rin's hand and holds her in place.

"Rin, you are to treat my home as your own. Am I understood?" He said in a stern voice.

"Hai Sesshomaru sama, as you wish." Rin said quietly. Sesshomaru let go of her hand, and she returned her seat.

For the rest of the work time Rin worked silently until Sesshomaru said it was time to go to her new home. Which was also his home as well. After they were loaded into Sesshomaru's car Headed towards his estate, Rin decided to break the silence.

"Thank you again Sesshomaru sama for letting me stay with you." She said looking ahead, more than looking at him.

"It is of no concern Rin, you will be taken good care of. I assure you." Sesshomaru said sideways glancing at Rin.

When they had finally pulled up to Sesshomaru's estate Rin stared opened mouthed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her boss lived in a castle.

"What did you expect to see Rin?" Sesshomaru said when he had noticed Rin's expression.

"Well I guess I expected to see a mansion at the least. No disrespect intended of course." She said looking back at the castle.

How on earth did her boss expect her to find her room in this place? Sesshomaru walked over to the entrance and the giant doors opened to reveal Jaken standing at the door stoop.

"W-welcome back mi 'lord. How was work?" The imp asked as he bowed and then stared at Rin. Actually some what gawking at her.

"Fine Jaken, you were there today were you not?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual monotone voice.

Walking past the imp Sesshomaru beckoned Rin to follow him. As she did Servants Bowed at her. That or at Sesshomaru one. She believed it was the latter. Then they finally stopped in front of an ebony wood door.

"This is your room Rin, and don't worry. I expect you to get lost for the first month. I will personally escort you down to the dinning hall every morning and back to your room every evening after dinner." Sesshomaru said not pausing for breath.

"Hai Sesshomaru sama." Rin said bowing her head. Then entered her new room.

It was enormous. Her new room was bigger than her old apartment. There was a king sized bed in the center of the room. Then there was a giant dresser off to the left and another off to the right. There was also a night table on each side of the bed.

The bed covers were red like the carpet. The bed post was ebony wood like the door and dressers. there was also a giant window off to the left with Red curtains. the window had a door that led out to a balcony.

Rin walked up to a door Next to the Dresser on the left and opened the door to reveal a walk in closet. Which probably meant the bathroom was on the other side. She walked to the other side of the room only to find that she was right. And the Bathroom was almost as big as the room.

There was a huge bath, a shower, and what looked like a marble Wall and floors. The toilet looked pretty normal. Well it was just a toilet. the floor had a giant red rug lay in it.

Sesshomaru had followed Rin into the room and sat down at the vanity mirror, which Rin, had yet to notice. He was watching her reaction to her new room and new home. thus Sesshomaru decided step three to be completed.

Now it was time for step four. He stood up as Rin came out of the bathroom. She looked as radiant as ever.

"I hope the room is to your liking Rin." He said stepping closer to Rin.

"Oh its beautiful, I've never seen anything like this before. Thank you very much for letting me stay." She said looking at Sesshomaru.

"My pleasure Rin. you will not need to address me formally when in this castle. for it is now your home as well." He said in that monotone voice of his.

With that Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. Then wished her good night and said dinner would be served in her room tonight. Then hastily left the room.

Rin was left astonished by her bosses action. It was an unexpected yet pleasant surprise.

As soon as Sesshomaru was back in his room. He collapsed on his bed, and kicked off his shoes. Step Four complete. He thought. Soon I will put forth step five, but for now I will get some rest.

* * *

Well that's a wrap. hopefully soon I will be able to get a good friend of mine to help me write the next chapter. but don't keep your hopes up. anyway, sorry if this chapter was short. I've had a lot on my mind recently. So I haven't had time to write out the new chapter on paper before putting them on here for all of yall to read them. well thanks for your patience anyway. please comment I am still hoping for 50 reviews at the least.


	5. Chapter 5

When time stops

An original fanfic by Jackie:

Shess/rin pairing. Set in modern time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha(wish I did)

A/N: sorry for the late update, my internet crashed on me. but before it had I got some really good pointers from some rp buddies of mine. so hopefully this chapter should be longer. I hope. Thank for all the reviews so far. they are amazing. now onto the story.

Chapter 5:forgot it was Sunday, and even more surprises

Rin's Prov

The alarm clock went off like a siren in my head. So naturally I went to turn the damned thing off only to fall out of bed. Standing up I turned it off and went to the connecting bathroom and took a shower. After exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me I look at the clock to see it reads eight o' clock.

"Shit! Im late for work!" I say as I rush to get dressed. As soon as I have my shoes on I run out the door only to hit something solid.

"Ouch!" I say as I start to fall backwards only to be caught by the solid figure that had blocked my path. I finally look up to see that it is no other than Sesshomaru sama himself. I blush as I look back down at the floor remembering last night.

"Good morning Sesshomaru sama" I said still looking at the floor.

"Good morning Rin, your up earlier than I expected you would be this morning." He said finally letting me go. I look back up and notice his attire is very casual for someone who usually wears business suits. He was wearing a long sleeve turtle neck with a pair of jeans and black socks.

"Oh, that's because I set my alarm clock." I said feeling a little embarrassed about my blouse and skit with matching high heels. Was there something I forgot. I never heard about a casual day at work before.

"Your very well dressed as well, but its not a work day today Rin." He said casually. I lifted my head to look at him in confusion.

"Is it a holiday today mi' lord?" I asked without blinking an eye. I hadn't heard about any holiday being today either. I continued to stare at him in confusion, not really understanding. Then the unexpected happened. Sesshomaru had leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"Today is Sunday Rin." he said in a soft voice. I blushed a deep red before running back into my room and shutting the door in his face.

Sesshomaru's Prov

I saw her blush before she shut the door in my face. I smiled slightly to myself somewhat enjoying the moment. then Rin came back out with a long sleeve shirt on and some fitted jeans and pink fuzzy socks to match her shirt. Also as always her hair was down. Today he was going to commence step five of my plan.

"Sorry Sesshomaru sama for shutting the door in your face." She said while bowing her head. I sighed a little and took her hand in mine leading her towards the dinning room.

"While we are at home you are not allowed to address me formally. Its not up for argument, so don't even try." I sated simply seeing that she was about to argue. I continued down the hallway until we were at the dining room table. I puled out Rin's seat for her and gently kissed her hand. then sat down in the seat next to her.

"Yes Sesshomaru..." She finally answered blushing. she looked especially cute when she blushed. I smiled slightly as our breakfast was set in front of us. I then started eating chewing each bite slowly. Even on Sunday's she looked beautiful, radiant even.

"Fine whether were having." I said to ease the tension of the room. I looked Rin's way to see her smile and nod in agreement. I also noticed the piece of egg on her chin. I leaned in and licked it clean. sitting back I saw that she blushed and looked astonished.

Now was the perfect time for step five. Standing up from my now empty plate I walked out of the room and received the long rectangular box hidden by the door. I walked back into the dining room and casually handed Rin the box.

Once again the look of surprise was on her beautiful face as she opened the box to revel a crescent shaped necklace. I removed the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you mi' lord for the wonderful gift. Its beautiful." Rin said still blushing. I smiled and kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear.

"Its not as beautiful as you are." I said. Now to move onto step six. I sat back down next to Rin waiting for her to ask about the gift.

Rin's Prov

I looked down at the necklace, which was now around my neck. I was a bit confused and surprised at the show of affection that Sesshomaru has never shown in public, but I had to wonder if this was all just a dream or if it was real. So I decided to ask.

"Um... mi' lord why are you giving me such beautiful things?" I asked now seeming a bit skeptical.

"Because you are my intended mate." he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. his intended? I blushed a deep red. still believing I was dreaming. I then pinched myself for good measure. It hurt so now I knew I wasn't dreaming. Im really awake and hearing this.

"Intended?" I asked aloud still somewhat not believing my own ears, or words for that matter.

"Yes intended and the necklace is the fifth step in the courting process." He stated. I had to think about this a moment, but ended up asking a million question and getting the answer to all of them.

"So let me get this straight, we technically been courting for two days now and are on step six, and there are thirteen more to go through." I asked still a bit confused.

"Actually we are now on step seven, which is the human term for dating, and yes we have been courting for two days now." Sesshomaru said with ease.

I still couldn't believe that I was now dating my boss. which obviously I have no choice in the matter. What with him being and inu demon. As Sesshomaru said are very possessive of their mates and get easily jealous of other male being around her. that includes their own family. He also said that step eight is the courting mark which will be shown at all times. Which means we are still on step seven until that happens, but on the bright side im glad I don't have to go to work today because Im going to need the whole day to remember all the info being crammed into my head.

Well that's a wrap for chapter five. Again sorry for the long wait im still hoping for at least 100 reviews but im not going to push it. thanks again for reading. Please comment below and I will try to read it as fast as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

UPDATE!

Hey everyone I just wanted to do an update. There will be more chapters, I promise. I have been really busy lately so I haven't been able to update as fast as I would like. I will also be writing another fanfiction soon. I will be having some co authors on my next fanfic. Also there will be future lemon in my current fanfic, I just have to work it in there somewhere. I also want to thank everyone for there comments I have been reading them and will reply to them as soon as I can. I also look forward to an up coming anime con in my area. If you live near Atlanta Georgia, im pretty sure you know which con im talking about. for those who don't, its AWA, or Anime Weekend Atlanta. Again thanks for the comments, I love comments, and I love my readers as well. its not required but if you could please comment on this as well. Please and thank you.


End file.
